Sofia, please remember!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Wait and see
1. Chapter 1

A few months (more like 11) Sofia still hasn't woken up. The crew (mostly Martin, Koki, and Cassidy) were super nervous about her.

* * *

Martin's POV

I was pacing around the waiting room. "Daddy, calm down. She is... might... will... be okay." Cassidy said fake smiling. I feel tears in my eyes, then a hand on my shoulder followed by a voice. "It's okay Martin, the doctor is coming." My brother says. The doctor comes. "Hello Dr. Pepper." Cassidy says. **(author's note, a boy in my 3'd grade class Noah Pepper said he wanted to be a doctor) **I look at him. "Sofia's father, mother, and sister please." We go over leaving Chris, Aviva, Dipper, Mable, Chrystal, and Scarlet there. Scarlet came running. "There is a 100% chance that Sofia won't remember any of you people *looks at Scarlet* and animals. *looks back at Martin and rest of family*Sorry, but she is awake. Tell her who you are and invite the rest of the family." Dr. Pepper says. Tears come to our eyes. We go and Cassie tells the crew. They gasp. We go in Sofia's room Roseabella is by her side, her newest pet. "Hey Sofia." Cassie says. "Ummm... hello." Sofia responds blinking confused. She did look behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia's POV

Ugh, I am nearly blind for now, and to make things even worst NEARLY DEAF! I mean I can hear just can't really hear who's talking. "Sofia y-o r-m-m-e- m- y-o d-d-y?" a voice said. "What did you say?" I asked the voice. "Sofia, do you remember me, your daddy." Daddy repeated this time I really heard! My vision came back to. Everyone was there Mommy, Daddy, Cassidy, Chrystal, Dipper, Mabel, Uncle Chris, Auntie Aviva, Scarlet! "Hey guys!" I say. I pet Roseabella. All my other pets came in to. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Chris, and Auntie Aviva were all wearing the same outfit they always do. Mable included (wearing a pink meow wow shirt one of her 200 meow wow shirts literally). Dipper same just no hat or vest. Cassidy was wearing a purple dress, headband, and sneakers. I was in a blue dress although my favorite color was red I always wear blue... unless my CPS. "Remember us right?!" Chrystal said. "Duh, why wouldn't I!" I responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia's POV -3 weeks later-

I looked at Daddy. "Daddy?" I ask. "Yes Sofia?" he replies. "When can I go adventuring again?" I ask. I know fear is in my eyes hoping Daddy won't say the word 'Never'. "Well Sofa-" he stops since I put a hand on his mouth. "Did you call me Sofa?!" I ask holding in my laugh. "Maybe..." Daddy replies as I facepalm laughing. "Continue, please." I say happiness in my eyes. "TODAY!" Uncle Chris screamed from nowhere. I scream and throw a pillow at him, hitting him on the nose. "Ow." he says. I place a hand over my mouth. "OMG sorry Uncle Chris." I say reveling my blush from under my hands as Daddy helped Uncle Chris up. They laugh. I give a confused blink. "Can I go outside please?" I ask. "Sure honey, just don't whack Chris in the face again!" Daddy commands. I laugh probably blushing again. I run outside. My family -and Chrystal- following me. Jimmy flew the HQ around after I said a artic fox kit went missing (since we were in the artic) we then crash landed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed plummeting to my doom.


	4. Cliffie time!

Sofia's POV

I saw Donita's jet and rolled my eyes. "Sofia, stay here." Uncle Chris says. My frown turns into a bigger frown. "But-" I began. "Sofia Donita got you in this mess. As your father, I say you can't go for our fear of it happing again." Daddy commands. I nod sadly. Cassie places her hand on my shoulder. "Sorry sis." she states then runs off. Everyone left. I look at the 1 year tabby cat, Angel. I walk up to him. "Hey boy." I say. Angel looks up. "Wanna help me save the artic foxes?" I ask getting my Creature Power Suit on. Angel sneezed. I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" I say petting his head. Next thing I know i'm a red tabby cat! We run off. Hiding from my family and Chrystal. Angel and I got there before they did. Thank god! "Come on Dabio, here is a Wild Kratt? Hmmm... a cage for you and your friend." Donata (Donita i'm just mad at her) says. They put Angel and I in the same cage luckily. My family burst through. They see me. "What are you doing here Sofia?!" Auntie Aviva asked/screamed at me. "Saving Snowball!" I say pointing to the kit I found earlier. Donata comes. "Someone didn't listen to her family, or did you Sapphire?" she says. "Sofia!" I correct her. "Whatever Sapphire." she says. My family got in a cage to. "Anita Donata, your here!" she screams. Snowflake tilts her head in her cage. "CHRYSTAL KRATT NOT ANITA DONATA!" I shout. Blushing soon after. "Feisty now aren't you Sapphire? You want to know a secret about you so called 'family'?" she says. I look at them, they all have scared faces. I blink in confusion. "Tell me please, Donita." I say turning to her. "Well your not a Kratt Sapphire, your not any of our kids *points to a picture of all the villains* your a...

**to be continued! yep i'm evil! CLIFFIE!**


	5. Last chapter

Sofia's POV

A what? "Princess." Donita says as her daughter Katie comes and laughs. "Her a princess!? HAHA NOT EVEN IN HER DREAMS!" she screams

* * *

**THE END! The rest will be in Sofia's Past.**


End file.
